This invention relates to a method for treating synthetic fiber fabrics. More particularly, it relates to a method for imparting synthetic fiber fabrics with durable water- and moisture-absorption properties by post-treating the fabrics without compromising color fastness.
Attempts have been made to impart water-absorption properties to synthetic fiber containing-fabrics by post-treating the fabric with a treating agent having polyoxyethylene chains. Such treatments are not successful, though the water-absorption properties may be improved, in that the moisture absorption or pickups of the resulting fabrics when exposed to humid environment is not sufficiently high and that the increased water-absorption is not compatible with the color fastness, particularly frictional color fastness of the resulting fabrics. Thus the known treatment finds only limited uses where fabrics are undyed or dyed with those dyestuffs having high fastness.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a method of treating synthetic fabrics for imparting them with increased water- and moisture-absorption properties and color fastness.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.